The invention concerns component parts for a pillar facing framework having vertical corner channels for the accommodation of facing panels.
In department stores or the like, it is often desired to face rectangular or round concrete pillars with panels of plastic or the like, a polygonal, usually square cross section being generally chosen.
Hitherto, it has been the practice to assemble two corner channels, which can simultaneously serve for the attachment of shelf parts, by means of cross members to form tabular frames; these frames can be assembled at the factory, and then on the worksite two such frames with a total of four corner channels are assembled by the attachment of additional cross members to form a total of four tabular frames surrounding the pillar, these being affixed to the pillar by means of furring provided between the cross members and the pillar, whereupon the actual face panels are fastened to these four frames, for example by hanging them from the cross members. This construction requires very expensive assembly work due to the need to attach cross members to the corner channels by screwing them to the flanges of the channels. It is also especially disadvantageous that in the known construction or method it is very easy for the individual panels to get out of square with one another, and very often they have a racked appearance.
It is also known to join ordinary shelf standards equipped with shelf bracket slots on at least four sides by means of cross members fitted into these bracket slots to form frames surrounding the pillar, and then to fasten the facing panels to the cross members of these frames, the outside bracket slots of the shelf standard being masked by additional members. Here again, there is no precise squaring method, special measures are required for the masking of the shelf bracket slots in the shelf standards, and, above all, this known design provides no means for height adjustment at the baseboards and top fillers.